Phases In Love
by Shiroi Hoshi
Summary: A series of Okita and Kagura drabbles. The oneshots are connected and continued from the previous ones. How did two people who started of as rivals end up unexpectedly falling for each other? What would they do? Were they meant to be together? Is it love?
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO :D I AM TOTALLY OBSESSED WITH OKIKAGU! I LOVE THIS PAIRING. LOL. second story on them :D it'll be a series of drabbles, albeit, phases of their relationship with each other. it wont be a long fic. maybe a few chapters definitely less than 10. maybe around 6-7? anyway i hope you guys like it :D i tried my best to keep them in character.**

* * *

><p><strong>Phase One<strong>

Kagura was breathing hard, but the grip on her purple parasol never faltered. The hems of her salmon pink Chinese dress was stained with muddy water and the slit at the sides of the dress had ripped even higher up her thigh, exposing her long, toned legs. The bottom of her black battle boots had worn out, but she forced them into fighting stance.

Rivulets of perspiration trailed down the side of Sougo's face. He stabbed the sand of the playground with his katana, using the sword as a balance as he tried to recover his breathing pattern. He lifted his face to observe the Yato's expression, and smirked. _She's good; I'll give her that._

'What's wrong, Sadist? Are you giving up already? What a loser,' Kagura taunted. 'Even Sadaharu has more stamina than you.'

'Don't underestimate me just yet, China,' he deadpanned. 'You'll regret it.'

'You look pathetic, you idiot. Just give up already. You'll never beat me today. You're already half dead.'

Sougo plucked the sword from the ground and was behind her in a flash. He brought his katana down hard, which Kagura deflected with her parasol, her arm trembling with his force.

'You…have to be…gentle…when dealing with a lady! Aren't you a police…officer? You're supposed to be…a…gentleman…'

'China, you can hardly defend yourself from my attacks. I'd say you give up.'

_Damn that Sadist. He was out of breath just a minute ago. I hate that damn stamina of his. _

Sougo studied his rival and saw that she was pink in the face, teeth biting on her lower lip in concentration as she tried to push him back.

Kagura glared at him, annoyed. _How can he be on par with me, a Yato? How can he deflect my attacks so effortlessly while I'm trying so hard here?_

'China…'

She narrowed her eyes.

'If you know you're losing, hurry up and surrender.' His expression remained shadowed, his voice a monotone. 'I have something to tell you.'

'Don't try that method on me, you stupid Sadist! It won't work! And there's no way I'm losing!'

Sougo sighed and brought his sword back, at the same time twisting the parasol out of her hand with his other wrist, flipping her onto her back onto the ground. She landed with a painful thud.

'Ow…'

'Ah China. Seems like it's my win today.'

Kagura pouted. 'You cheated.'

'Don't be a sore loser, China.'

'You're an idiot. And a Sadist. And a—'

'And you're an annoying China bitch.'

'Well, you're—'

Sougo leaned down from above her, covering her lips with his, cutting off her sentence.

Kagura's eyes widened in surprise, the cerulean orbs flashing in alarm. Her eyes closed against her will, and she felt her body moving on its own. Her legs wrapped around Sougo's torso, her hands grabbed his dress shirt, the discarded Shinsengumi jacket lying in the mud next to them.

Sougo pulled away and kept his lips within an in from hers, as if he didn't want to stop. 'But damn it, no matter how annoying of a China bitch you are, or how idiotic of a Sadist I am, you better say you've fallen in love with me.'

Kagura felt her heart thump harder against her chest. 'Or what?'

'Or I'll blow up the Yorozuya with Danna and the Megane inside, and then come back to kill you.' Sougo's crimson eyes smirked with his mouth.

'You think I'd allow you to blow up Gin-chan and Shinpachi?' Kagura laughed softly to herself.

'I figured not.'

'Then why ask me?'

His self control snapped and he leaned down to reclaim her lips again. And she didn't even try to resist him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay phase 1 is done :D aren't they cute? Sougo and Kagura are so cute together :D -spazz- phase 2 coming up next :D stay tuned~ and please REVIEW kays? THANKS XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**OKAY i'm back with phase 2 :D i spent the whole 2 hours of my free time writing this T.T apparently my results were bad (i'm sorryy i really didn't study hard enough. i was too busy watching anime) so my dad has locked up my internet and restricted it to every night 8.30pm to 10pm... so that's the only time i can go online. hope you enjoy this :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Phase Two<strong>

Sougo tried to stare Kagura down, and succeeded. The Yato's face blushed a slight red as she diverted her eyes, looking up, looking down, left and right. Just not at him.

'Weak as always, I see, China.' Sougo turned her head to face him, his fingers lingering under her chin. 'Ah… I meant, _mentally_. Are you blushing because I'm too hot for you?'

'NO!' Kagura shouted, and realized her surroundings. '…of course not,' she continued in a quieter voice. She lowered her eyes, embarrassed. _Stupid Sadist. Always getting on my nerves._

'Then why are you getting all flustered for, China? You've won today.' Sougo released her and crossed his arms with a step back, waiting for her reply.

'Because…' she bit her lip. It pained her to have to act defenseless and tongue-tied in front of her rival. But somehow, it pained her even more to know that she'd fallen for him. _Of all people, why him? And as for the idiot Sadist, of all girls, why me?_

'Just hurry up and spit it out, China. My lunch break is ending soon.' Sougo tapped his boot on the ground impatiently and feigned a realistic yawn. 'You bore me to death, and you haven't even said anything.'

'SHUT UP!' Kagura turned away abruptly, sincerely offended by his comment. If love from him was so traumatizing, worthless and utter crap, she'd find a way to get over him and move on.

Sougo reached out and secured her arm, spinning her around. 'Jeez, China. Why are you being so angry? Can't you take a simple tease? What's with you? Are you on a mood swing?'

Kagura glared at him.

'Ah,' Sougo said, his crimson eyes flashing with amusement. 'I forgot, little girls like you haven't reached puberty… so your mood swings haven't started.'

Kagura was annoyed. She was very annoyed. Trying to jerk her arm from the Sadist's grasp, she cursed within her. She cursed him with everything she could think of. _And… I hope he becomes bald like Papi. And I hope Papi suddenly decides to have a grudge against him and kill him. Or maybe Gin-chan will start to hate him and kill him. The Mayora can kill him too. And—_

'Oi, China. Stop cursing me. You should know I'm immune to them.'

'Don't be such a prick, idiot Sadist.'

Sougo tightened his hold on her and pulled her into a hug, both his arms surrounding her small frame, one hand holding her head against his chest. 'I only spend the time to irritate people I deem worthy of my attention,' he murmured in her ear. 'Be honored, China.'

Kagura didn't feel like moving. She wanted to stay in his embrace for the rest of her life. '…you moron,' she whispered. 'Show your affection with something more normal. Like what those couples in television dramas do.'

'Huh,' Sougo chuckled. 'I think we both know we're not normal.'

'We can try to be like an ordinary couple!' Kagura peeked out from under his hand, her cerulean orbs shining with anticipation and eagerness. 'Did you know…' she looked away as her pale cheeks colored. '…I actually feel like a normal girl when I'm with you.'

'That's nonsense, China. What we do is the opposite of what ordinary people do.'

'What do ordinary people do?'

'They… uh,' Sougo was lost for words, for the first time in his life. '…talk, kiss… and uh, go on dates?'

'Dates?' Kagura's forehead scrunched up in an adorable way as she tried to remember what the word meant.

Sougo had to use every ounce of willpower not to push her onto the ground and kiss her senseless.

'Oh! I remember! I know!' she sounded like a student in class who had figured out the answer to a problem after several tries. 'It's those things when the guy brings the girl out to eat, right?'

Sougo stared at her, blank. 'Yeah.'

'Will you—'

'China,' Sougo bent down to level his face with hers. 'If I take you on a date, I will be a poor man for the rest of my life. Because you are not normal, and you eat like your stomach is fathomless.' He prodded her cheek. 'So I don't think so.'

Kagura felt tears welling up in her eyes, but she didn't let them spill. She pulled herself out of his arms and ran all the way back to the Yorozuya, leaving Sougo standing by the park bench alone.

Gintoki was lazing on the couch reading Jump when the door flew open. He looked up and saw Kagura stumble in. 'Yo, Kagura. What's up—'

She rushed right past him and slammed herself in his cupboard, hiding her head under the covers of her makeshift bed, where the tears were finally released. _Stupid Sadist. He doesn't love me at all. He just likes to toy with my feelings and enjoy watching me suffer, thinking he's in love with me. He's just an idiotic, moronic Sadist after all._

'What's wrong with Kagura-chan?'

'I don't know, Shinpachi,' came the lazy samurai's drawl. 'The store must have run out of sukonbu or something. Leave her alone. Women are difficult.'

'But Kagura-chan is a girl, Gin-san. She's just a girl.'

_So I'm just a girl. _Kagura felt the weight on her chest increase. _Even Shinpachi thinks so. No wonder the Sadist isn't impressed. _As she dozed off, her trail of thoughts ended with one sentence, _I'll definitely move on. I'm not like other weak girls who'll cry and mope around all day._

The next morning, Gintoki rapped on the door of the cupboard. 'Oi, Kagura!'

She opened her eyes, bleary with sleep. 'Gin-chan…?'

'KAGURA!' Gintoki sounded angry. 'WHY IS THERE A BOY OUT THERE ASKING FOR YOU? What have you been doing? You're a little girl aren't you? You haven't been messing around?'

Kagura shot up and slid the door open so hard the door came off the cupboard. Gintoki glared at her, annoyed. 'What's this? You better explain yourself, Kagura! I will not allow you to—'

'Gin-san!' Shinpachi shouted at the samurai. 'Don't go all fatherly on Kagura-chan! You're not qualified!'

'Huh? What was that, you Megane? I am qualified to do anything! I am _the_ Gin-san! That's why you two idiots call me Gin-'san', don't you?'

'Don't take it to heart!' Shinpachi was steaming. 'AND DON'T CALL ME MEGANE! You just called me Megane didn't you!'

Sougo stood at the entrance, holding a bunch of roses. His face was burning red with humiliation. His whole frame was trembling and his eyes darted around.

Kagura walked towards him. '…Sadist?'

'What are you still standing there admiring me for?' Sougo thrust the roses at her, which Kagura caught in a state of shock. 'Hurry up and get changed.'

'…what—'

'I'm taking you on a damn date, you China girl. Hurry up! And hide those!' he jabbed a hateful finger at the bouquet and turned around, still flushed in the face.

Kagura started to laugh. 'I'll be really quick! Wait for me!'

Afterwards, when Hijikata caught them kissing in the alley, he dropped his whole plate of mayonnaise-topped dango in shock. He rubbed his eyes. 'I swear I need glasses.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kay, it's all done :D i swear i fall in love with this pairing more and more everyday XD please REVIEW! I'll be waiting... AND AS USUAL, i love you guys :D i might not be able to update for some time, but i'll try my best :D It's a hobby after all. REVIEWW! -loves-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Im back :D im in a rush. enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Phase Three<strong>

First Division Captain of the Shinsengumi, Okita Sougo, stood at attention before his commander and vice commander.

'Sougo…' Kondo rubbed his chin, hoping it made him look as mature as his position. 'Recently, we noticed that once your lunch break comes, you disappear.' He turned to Hijikata, whose eyes were closed, complete with a lit cigarette dangling from his lips, arms crossed. 'Right, Toushi?'

'Huh?' Hijikata opened an eye and let his attention linger on Sougo. 'Oh, right. Sougo's behavior is suspicious.'

'Hijikata-san, why do you think that?'

'Because whatever _suspicious _thing you happen to do, it involves my life!' Hijikata jumped up from his sitting position and grabbed Sougo by the collar, annoyed at his calm, and unchanging expression. '_My life is in danger! _Of course I have to be involved!'

'Ah, Hijikata-san,' Sougo deadpanned. 'Don't tell me you, the voice commander is _scared_ of me, the First Division Captain?' he turned to Kondo as Hijikata tightened his grip on Sougo's shirt. 'Kondo-san, do you really want such an easily frightened Mayora to be second in command? I would be so much more useful than this hopeless idiot here, who's about to die anyway.'

'Toushi's going to _die_?' Kondo looked horrified. 'TOUSHI! Why didn't you tell me something this serious?'

Hijikata let go of Sougo. 'I am _not_ about to die! My life is only in danger because this bastard is always trying to kill me!'

'It's all right, Hijikata-san. I will put you out of your misery soon.' Sougo turned around and slid the door open. 'Rest in peace.'

As the Sadist walked away, the room in which he had just exited from burst into flames with a significant explosion.

Two smoking, yelling bodies of men in the Shinsengumi uniform were seen hurling through the air, and disappearing into a tree.

'_SOUGO_ _YOU SADISTIC BASTARD_!'

He just ignored the enraged shout and continued towards the park as if nothing that drastic and traumatizing had just happened.

The familiar orange-haired girl in a Chinese dress and black battle boots sat on the very same bench, munching sukonbu. Her purple parasol was propped against her shoulder, shielding her pale, sensitive skin from the glaring afternoon sun. She looked deep in thought.

'Oi, China.'

The girl turned around, her rounded, innocent blue eyes blinking at him. She stared for a moment, and turned away. 'Oh… it's just the Sadist.'

'You're happy to see me. Admit it.' Sougo smirked and sat himself next to her, stretching his arms out on the backrest of the bench, crossing his legs.

'Why should I admit to something that's wrong?' Kagura retorted. 'I'm not happy to see you. Not at all. In fact, it's depressing.'

'You've been waiting for me, haven't you? Hoping that I'd come earlier so you could spend more time with me?' Sougo laid his head back and turned to face the Yato who had suddenly gone red in the face.

'Idiot Sadist! Then if you knew that, why did you come so late!'

'So are you admitting that you're happy to see me?'

'No! I…' Kagura trailed off, and turned away, her actions abrupt.

'Don't try to act strong, China.' Sougo sighed in an exaggerated manner. 'If you can't live without me, just say it.'

'Are you kidding?' Kagura snapped her head around to glare at him. 'No one would want to spend their entire life with you! That'd be pure torture!'

'Ah,' Sougo gave her a knowing grin. 'But I know of someone who would gladly do so.'

'Who?' Kagura felt her heart plunge. _So there was someone else?_

'She's beautiful, strong, and smart,' Sougo said in an offhanded way.

Without realizing it, Kagura was checking herself off the list of things that Sougo was rattling off. She also realized that nothing matched her.

'…and she's an idiot, really. But that's why I love her.'

'Oh.' Kagura stood up. _ So I've wasted the past two years hoping that he really loved me the way he seemed to do. What a waste of time. I'm not telling him that. What a joke it'll be for him._ 'Well, then, I guess… I shouldn't bother you anymore…' she pretended to be in a hurry. 'I think I need to go now. Gin-chan will be worried—'

Sougo raised an elegant eyebrow. 'Since when are you so concerned about Danna? From what I can tell, it's like you never worry about what he thinks. Ah~ah,' he shook his head. 'I pity Danna. To have to look after such a naughty girl like you.'

Kagura exploded. 'Stop calling me a girl! In case you don't know, I'm already eighteen. I've grown up! I have a figure now, damn it!' she slashed her umbrella at the sand, causing dust to billow up around them. _I just shouted that out in a park with people around. What did I do? It's all the idiot Sadist's fault._

Sougo chuckled. 'Oh? You have a figure now?' he clapped, sarcasm dripping from his actions. 'Well done! How did you do that? Sukonbu? Or maybe strawberry milk? I hear that it's nutritious and helps in growth. Strawberry milk that is.'

'SHUT UP. If you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say anything!' Kagura was trembling, feeling tears coming, but she held them back.

'What's up with you today, China? Maybe since you've reached puberty, those mood swings are coming into effect. But don't unleash it all on this poor innocent policeman. You'll hurt his feelings,' Sougo drawled.

'That's it.' Kagura took two steps forward, intending to run, when warm arms encircled her waist.

'Oi, China,' Sougo's breath was just beside her ear, seductive and whispery. 'Don't think you can escape once you got yourself involved with me. There's a price to pay, didn't you know that?'

'Why don't you go ask that girl you were talking about just now to play your sick game with you,' Kagura spat, venom lacing her voice. 'I've had just about enough.'

'Oh, but I already am.'

'Eh?' Kagura blinked. 'No way,' she started to laugh. 'No one would want to marry you, Sadist!' The thought of Sougo actually _loving_ someone was humorous to think of, and she could not believe a word of it.

'Like I said, she's the only person who would be more than willing to spend her whole life with me.' Sougo turned Kagura around. 'No one would want to marry you either. Whoever who does is an idiot who doesn't know what he's doing and doesn't care about his future.'

Kagura wanted to snap back with a smart retort, but she couldn't bring herself to say anything after the insulting comment. And she actually loved him. Her rival. The Sadist. Her tormentor. But she loved him all the same. 'Oh. I see.'

'I'm an idiot Sadist, aren't I?' Sougo smirked. 'As you call me everyday. And I don't usually think about what I do, and I think it's stupid to worry about the future.'

Kagura was speechless.

'You really are an annoying, stupid, idiotic, moronic China bitch,' Sougo deadpanned. 'But you've finally gotten yourself engaged. Congratulations.'

'What do you mean—' And he was gone. Just like that. Not even a single trace of him. Kagura's heart was still thumping from his close proximity of a few seconds ago. Still dazed, she picked up her fallen parasol and walked back to the Yorozuya.

Gintoki glared at her when she returned, as he did everyday since he discovered that she was going out with Shinsengumi's Prince of Sadists. 'Are you still pure, Kagura? Have you done anything you shouldn't have? Gin-san is watching you! _The _Gin-san will always be watching you! Think of your precious, cute Gin-san before you do anything wrong, and think again! You don't want to make your Gin-san sad—'

'Gin-san, SHUT UP!' Shinpachi's shrill voice echoed around the room, veins popping from his forehead. 'Stop repeating the same thing everyday! It's annoying! And stop saying such things about yourself! It's disgusting! Gin-san, it's _disgusting_!'

'You stop interrupting me when I'm giving an educational talk, Megane! Don't be such a nosy old grandmother!' the silver-haired samurai glared at him.

'I told you not to call me _Megane_! YOU CALLED ME MEGANE AGAIN DIDN'T YOU!' Shinpachi was about to start a ramble when he turned to look at Kagura and noticed something different about her. 'Kagura-chan…? There's something on your finger…'

'Eh?' Kagura brought her hand to her face and studied the mesmerizing object.

It was a silver ring. _How'd he get this thing on me, that idiot Sadist? I don't get it..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: im really in a rush. but i just had to upload :D so no lengthy author's note today. just PLEASE REVIEW :D thankss**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO :D i hope you're not sick of me yet XD I spent the afternoon writing this. finished it around 4pm but due to my controlled internet i could not upload until 8.30, in which someone dragged me outside and i just got home.. first thing i did is upload this. appreciate me :D love me :D (omg im sorry im egoistic) enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Phase Four<strong>

He was shocked. He couldn't believe a single word he heard. Except, maybe, his name, which he was starting to doubt if he was the one being addressed by the smug, blonde haired First Division Captain of the Shinsengumi.

'Uh, what did you say?'

The boy continued to stare unblinking at the silver haired samurai. 'Danna, didn't you hear anything I said?'

'Of course I did, Souichirou-kun, I didn't believe them, that's all.'

'It's Sougo.' The police officer sighed and closed his crimson eyes, bringing a hand up to his forehead. 'Danna. I'm trying to tell you that China is getting married—'

'Kagura? _Married_? What kind of guy would be so idiotic to subject himself to such eternal torture?' Gintoki started to laugh.

Shinpachi just stared at the two lifeless samurai, speechless. 'KAGURA-CHAN'S GETTING MARRIED?'

Gintoki turned, waving his hand in a dismissive manner in front of him. 'Ah, no no no, of course not! Souichirou-kun is just joking. No one would ever marry Kagura—'

Shinpachi started to freak out and hyperventilate. 'Kagura-chan… Kagura-chan's getting… getting married…' and with an explosive nosebleed, he was out unconscious on the ground.

'Oi, Megane, don't be having dirty thoughts of my fiancée. I'll kill you.' Sougo aimed the bazooka at Shinpachi's head, finger on the trigger.

'YOUR FIANCEE? What do you mean!' Gintoki grabbed Sougo by the collar. 'Oi, you haven't been messing around with Kagura, have you? You'll have to take responsibility for your own actions! Do you even know what you're doing? If you marry our Kagura, you'll have to feed her! Everyday! For the rest of her life! Are you ready to take up that challenge!'

'Stop worrying, Danna,' Sougo said in his usual monotone. 'I know what I'm doing. China will be fine with me.'

Gintoki released Sougo with a dark chuckle. 'You think I'm worried about Kagura?' he shook his head. 'She's the last person in the world I'd worry about. I'm worried about her fiancé. Which is _you_, Souichirou-kun.'

'It's Sougo,' he let out a deep, annoyed breath. 'At least remember the unfortunate fiancé's name, Danna.'

'Well, Souichirou-kun, you brought it upon yourself,' Gintoki said, shrugging his shoulders and walking back to the sofa, lazing on it. He covered his face with the Jump he was reading earlier before the unexpected visit. 'Just make sure you don't hurt her or _I'll_ kill _you_.'

Sougo observed the sleeping samurai and the unconscious boy. He shook his head and walked out of the door. _Danna, I know you don't like it that I'm taking China away. But thanks for your insulting blessings._

A few minutes after that, Kagura trudged up the stairs to the Yorozuya, closing her parasol as she got prepared to enter the house.

Her eyes widened as a hand covered her mouth and pulled her to the side. Another arm trapped her body.

Her screams were muffled as she struggled against her captor. _Damn it! It must be one of those kidnappers that Gin-chan told me about! But it isn't even nighttime yet!_

'I thought you'd recognize my touch by now, China.'

Kagura froze. 'Eh?' she turned around as Sougo loosened his hold on her. _It's the Sadist! _She flung her arms around the surprised Captain, who caught her in a spin of awkwardness. 'I thought it was a kidnapper Gin-chan told me about!'

'Huh,' Sougo snorted. 'You, China, afraid of a kidnapper?' he pulled away and gripped her shoulders, grinning. 'Don't tell me you're trying to act the part of a helpless wife?'

Kagura hit him hard and stepped back, blushing and angry. 'Shut up Sadist! I have a right to be a woman!'

Sougo rubbed his chest, wincing. 'But you're no lady to begin with. Why change now?'

'I…' Kagura lowered her eyes to the ground, flushed. 'Maybe I just wanted to be one of those beautiful women who always get saved by their handsome heroes when they're in danger! Maybe… maybe I just wanted to stop being a monster! Maybe… I just got sick of being called an alien, a monster, a killing machine. Maybe I just wanted to be called a girl. A girl, who's supposed to be protected, cherished and loved. I just wanted…' Kagura felt the tear slip down her cheek before she could stop it. '…To be normal.'

'China, do monsters get engaged to hot guys like me?'

Kagura looked up, blinking. 'HUH?'

'I'm asking you, if monsters get to be engaged to someone as hot as me.' Sougo walked towards her, and without giving her a chance to answer, he covered her lips with his, locking his fingers behind her waist, crushing her to him without mercy.

Kagura felt the last of her sanity ebb away, letting him take control. '…Sadist…'

'Shut up when I kiss you, China,' Sougo breathed, licking her lips and sucking gently on her lower lip, smirking.

'Don't be rude…to your cute fiancée…'

Sougo raised an eyebrow as he pulled away. 'Where did you hear that from, China? Have you been hallucinating about getting compliments from people?'

'What? You don't think that's true?' Kagura crossed her arms and leaned against the side of the house.

'If you were just cute, I wouldn't want to marry you.' Sougo placed his palms on the walls beside her head.

'Then… why did you…' Kagura's cerulean orbs were burning with confusion.

Sougo brought his face closer to hers. 'Isn't that obvious, China? You're my rival, so you are my _everything_. I need to keep you in top condition for future use. And I don't want anyone else stealing my slave away, so I need to own you. You need to be _bound_ to me. And it all goes down to one thing. Once you've married me,' Sougo lifted her chin up with his fingers, a victorious smirk on his face. '_Nothing _can take you away. And China,' he watched her eyes widen. 'It also means that you've lost. And I've won.'

Kagura let him kiss her without asking him what he meant. She knew well what he was trying to say. It was universal, but she didn't care.

_Yeah well. In this world, the loser falls in love._ She closed her eyes as Sougo pulled her into a hug. _But even if I had a choice to start over, I would gladly lose this game one more time, just so I could fall in love with you again_. She silently cursed at herself. _How could you let the Sadist control you like that?_

Sougo ruffled her hair and walked down the stairs. 'See you,' he called back. 'And make sure you don't get too fat for your wedding dress. It's next week. Try to diet or something. I don't want to marry a female version of Humpty Dumpty.'

'SHUT UP SADIST,' Kagura hollered. 'How can you say that to your future wife!'

'Because you're going to be my future wife, China. That's why.'

_Maybe it's because Sadist is the only one I can have the most fun with. Maybe it's because he's one of those people who doesn't get scared to death when they see me. Or just maybe… it's because he's the only one who can still love me after all the things I've done. And all the people I've killed when I surrendered to my own blood._

Kagura watched his silhouette disappear into the mass of people walking on the streets and she rerturned to the house. She lifted her hand to admire the silver ring on her finger. 'Okita Sougo,' she whispered to herself. 'Okita…' she paused, the word trembling with anticipation in her throat.

'…Kagura.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: aww :D im actually excited to write about their wedding. Hmm... what kind of wedding will these two have anyway? i don't think it'd be normal. anyway, please review :D as usual, I LOVE YOU GUYS. im sorry i had no time to write it in my author's note this morning :D i was in a real big rush. so. hee :D PLEASE REVIEW KAYYSS? :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! :D Here's the next chapter! I had fun writing it. In fact, i think i even cried T.T aww. i don't know why, but it made me cry :D anyway, i hope it'll make you cry too! then it'll suit the atmosphere of a wedding wouldn't it? Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p><strong>Phase Five<strong>

Kagura stood before the full-length mirror, staring at her reflection, still speechless. The deep, royal blue strapless dress clung to her body, molding around her torso in a perfect fit, and at the same time, enhancing the charming color of her cerulean eyes. She had put up a fight about the white dress, saying that it was too cliché, and in the end, the others had let her choose a blue one.

Her orange hair, often seen in two telephone buns at the sides of her head had been scraped back into a single bun at the back, her fringe allowed to frame the sides of her face. And despite her protests, Otae had insisted she let the small aquamarine earrings dangle from her ears.

Complete with white, two-inch heels, Kagura was the ideal model of an accomplished lady.

She lifted a tentative hand to touch her cheek, still not believing that she, who still harbored the same face as her fourteen year old self, although now more refined, with her features sharpened, was getting married—to her eternal-sworn rival, the last person in the world she had expected to fall in love with.

She saw through the mirror Otae entering the room, her perpetual smile on her face, although it was genuine on that particular day. 'Kagura-chan,' she said in her usual deceptively sweet voice. 'Aren't you happy?'

'Ah, Ane-go.' Kagura turned around, her eyes widening with surprise and relief. 'Well, yeah, I am. But, suddenly I feel scared.'

'Of course it's not unusual to feel nervous and scared on your wedding day, Kagura-chan.' Otae walked towards the confused girl, holding her shoulders with her firm grip. 'But it will also be the happiest day of your life, you understand? Today is when you embark on a new journey with your new husband. But it doesn't mean that you'll have to leave your old friends and acquaintances behind, you know? Whenever you need help, or are in trouble, and don't know what to do, just come look for us. We'll always be around to back you up.'

Kagura nodded, feeling tears sliding down her cheek. 'I understand, Ane-go,' she whispered. 'Thank you.'

'And Kagura-chan,' Otae chirped. 'If that sadistic idiot dares to hurt you, I will bash him into a pulp and kill him.'

Kagura shivered. It wasn't very nice to hear Otae talk about killing her fiancé on the day of their wedding. And the descriptive words didn't help. 'Ah… yes, thank you…?'

Otae walked out of the door with a small wave.

Kagura turned back to the mirror to wonder if the beautiful girl staring back at her really was Kagura. It felt strange. It was as if she didn't believe she could ever be that beautiful, or that she could actually look like a lady.

'China.'

She froze. The voice came from behind the closed door. '…Sadist?'

'China, close your eyes.'

'Why?'

'It's bad luck for couples to meet on the day of the wedding before the ceremony, idiot. Now close your eyes.'

Kagura shut them.

'Have you closed them yet? Don't worry, I have my eye mask on.'

'They're closed. You better not try anything funny, Sadist, or I'll kill you.'

'I _won't_,' Sougo said, sighing. 'China, we're getting married in about three hours and you still want to beat me up.'

'Of course. You're my rival and most hated person ever.'

Sougo felt his way towards the comforting voice, although the words it spoke were not comforting at all. He placed his hands on Kagura's shoulder, and gently slipped another eye mask over her head. 'Just to make sure,' he said. 'And don't make a fuss about your hair or something. Your hair will always be messy, though I can't see it now.'

'Shut up.' Kagura felt the coolness of the silk over her eyes, and opened them to face total darkness. She could feel the warmth and weight on her shoulders. And she wanted to see Sougo's face. She wanted to see him so much it hurt, but she didn't make a sound.

Sougo slid his hand down her arm, and grasped her hand. 'You're really an annoying China bitch, I swear,' he muttered. 'But I just had to be near you or I felt like I'd go crazy.'

'Oh?' Kagura smiled. 'Admit it that I'm so essential in your life, you can't live without me. What a sore loser.'

'Then why did you accept my proposal if I'm a sore loser?'

Kagura kept quiet. 'Because marrying a sore loser isn't that bad after all.'

'Huh,' Sougo snorted, and then smiled too. 'But yeah, you're essential in my life.'

'And…?' Kagura prompted.

'Damn it, China. I can't live without you.'

Kagura laughed softly. 'Really?'

'Don't overdo it, China,' Sougo warned. 'And if you dare tell anybody I said this I'll kill you…'

'Sure,' Kagura laughed. 'Sure.'

Sougo lifted her chin and his lips brushed over her forehead, her eyes, her nose, and finally found her lips. Pulling away gently, he made his way back to the door. 'Don't chicken out, China. You better say, "I do" later.'

'That'll depend on my mood,' Kagura called back, and pulled off her eye mask after the door was shut.

The only thing that dampened her happiness was the fact that her idiotic Papi couldn't make it to the wedding, and recommended Gintoki to take his role.

Gintoki had been shocked, but quickly recovered and agreed, rattling off nonsense like usual, and ending with, 'I'll lock you up so that Souichirou-kun can't take you away!'

Shinpachi had gotten annoyed and the two of them had started another argument while Kagura laughed and sat back to watch them.

Those were the times she would miss once she was gone. All the memories with the Yorozuya. But she cheered herself up with the thought of visiting them frequently.

Gintoki poked his head out of the door. 'Oi, Kagura. Still admiring your reflection? It's time to go.'

She turned around and ran towards him, enveloping him in a tight hug. 'Gin-chan!'

Gintoki choked. 'I…can't…breathe…Kagura!'

She loosened her hold and looked teary-eyed up at him.

Gintoki chuckled, closed his eyes and placed a hand on her head, the other holding her against him. 'Why are you crying, Kagura? It's not like we'll all be gone. We'll still be with you, whenever you need us.'

'But… you'll be further away…'

'But it doesn't matter, does it? Gin-san here will fly to you whenever you call for me, yeah? I'm the hero after all. You know, the main character?'

Kagura smiled through the tears. 'Yeah, Gin-chan. You are.'

'So stop crying now. Don't ruin that dress of yours! Do you know how much it cost me?' Gintoki brought up his fingers to count the price. 'Ah, it was so expensive I lost count of the zeroes.'

Kagura started to laugh. He never failed to make her smile whenever she was down. It was also one of the things she'd miss.

Gintoki smiled. 'There you go. This is the expression you should have on your wedding day, Kagura. This is only once in a lifetime. You have to make the best of it, and make it a day worth remembering for the rest of your life, understand?'

Kagura hugged Gintoki tighter. 'I understand. Thank you, Gin-chan.'

Gintoki nodded. 'Good. Well then, it's time to go—'

'Kagura-chan!'

They turned around to see Shinpachi rushing into the room, out of breath.

'Shinpachi?'

The boy flushed red in the face. 'Uh, wow, Kagura-chan… you look great today.'

Kagura beamed at him. 'Really? Thanks!'

'I was just going to tell you the car is here…'

'Oh…' Kagura felt another wave of reluctance wash over her, but she walked towards the door with her Yorozuya employer and fellow employee. She turned to Gintoki in a sudden whirl. 'Gin-chan…'

The silver-haired samurai blinked at her. 'What?'

'Can I still… work at the Yorozuya?'

There was an awkward silence, and Gintoki chuckled. 'Of course. Now that you're a grown up, I will have to increase your paycheck, yeah?'

'Thanks, Gin-chan,' the girl's eyes shone with genuine joy. 'You never ever pay me, though…'

And the three of them walked towards the car together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: All right! Next chapter will be the grand wedding we've all been waiting for :D stay tuned, don't get bored! Please don't get sick of me! And don't just leave! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS! XD LOVE YOU GUYS~**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG -spazz- it's finally the wedding we've been waiting for :D i spent lots of time editing it to make it great :D and really nice :D please enjoy it!~**

* * *

><p><strong>Phase Six<strong>

There wasn't a whole unnerving crowd of people, but there was enough people to make even Sougo nervous. A single sweat drop ran down the side of his face, dripping onto the collar of his white tuxedo. _Damn you, Kondo-san, why couldn't I have worn the black one? Isn't it my wedding?_

'How can you look like you're about to attend a funeral!' Kondo had exclaimed, hysterical. 'No way! You don't want to scare the bride away!'

'I think there's nothing on this earth that can scare _the_ bride away…' he muttered, pulling on the white tuxedo jacket. 'Whatever, Kondo-san.'

Sougo found himself glancing at the door every few seconds, and caught himself tapping his boot, impatience filling him, as he anticipated Kagura's arrival. _Wait a minute, why am I _desperate_ for her to reach? I need to calm down. This is the worst situation to panic. _Sougo was horrified at his behavior. _Seriously, what's wrong with me?_ A stray thought flashed past his mind. _What if China really chickened out? Damn it. I'll kill her…_

The doors of the church opened, the blinding afternoon sun flooding the spacious compound. Sougo's head immediately snapped towards the light. Kondo chuckled knowingly and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

'It's your debut, Sougo. Our little boy has grown up. I'm sure your sister would have loved to be here.'

_Ane-ue… _Sougo smiled wryly and turned his attention back to the two silhouettes at the entrance, black shadows against the light. _I'm getting married... to China. Who would have imagined._

Gintoki stepped in, a lazy grin on his face, and Kagura… she held his arm, the very picture of perfection, and they began the walk towards the altar.

_Wow… China. _Sougo laughed to himself. _So she can be like that when she tries. I sure haven't picked up a monster. Not a monster at all._

Indeed, the sapphire dress she donned showed off the curves she claimed to have the day of the proposal, and her face—although she did not put on any make-up, refusing to look like 'Paako' or 'Zurako'—struck him as pure stunning. A natural beauty only his China could have pulled off. He wouldn't have her any other way.

Kagura flashed him a victorious smirk. _He's so struck by my beauty and lady-likeness he's speechless. He's definitely stunned. Huh, what a weak guy._

_Damn China. She's definitely thinking of what I said to her in the dressing room just now… _Sougo cursed to himself.

The priest nodded and raised his arms for silence. 'We are gathered here today to take part in the most time-honored celebration of the… _human_ family, uniting a woman and a man in marriage. Okita Sougo and Yato Kagura—' the priest squinted at the script and raised an eyebrow. 'My apologies… Okita Sougo and _China,_ have come to witness before us, telling of their love for each other—'

Sougo raised an eyebrow. 'Huh? Who said we loved each other?'

The priest's eyes widened in confusion.

'Oi, Sadist, what the hell? What did you do to the official documents?'

'Huh? Wait, so you actually love me?' Sougo smirked. 'Oh... I just thought I'd change your name to "China", that's all.'

'You…' Kagura grabbed his collar. 'Of course _not_! I swear I'll hate you forever and I'll make you suffer for the rest of your _pathetic_ life!'

'Oh?' Sougo removed her arm from his shirt and smoothed it. 'Then why did you accept my proposal?' he deadpanned.

Kagura gritted her teeth in annoyance. 'Why would _you_ propose to _me_ if you didn't love me?'

'Isn't that obvious? Because _I _love _you_,' he shrugged. 'I just wasn't sure _you_ loved _me_.'

'Then if I didn't we wouldn't be here now, right!' Kagura growled.

'Ah, so you're finally admitting you're in love with me.' Sougo grinned. _Payback for this afternoon, China._

'You idiot Sadist—'

'Um, excuse me… may we continue?'

The couple stared at the priest blankly, and realizing their surroundings, stood up more stiffly and nodded.

'We remember, theirs is a love whose source is the affection of those who loved them into being—'

Both Kagura and Sougo burst into simultaneous laughter. '…damn it, China… these wedding vows are so cliché… I can't take it anymore…'

'…I have to agree with you on this one, Sadist… it's the funniest thing I've ever heard…'

Gintoki and Kondo exchanged awkward glances.

Hijikata sighed in the pews, breaking the law and puffing his cigarette. 'I knew it wasn't going to be a normal wedding. I knew it.'

'Yeah,' Yamazaki agreed. 'I knew it too.'

The priest cleared his throat and continued. 'We remind them that they are performing an act of complete faith, each in the other; that the heart of their marriage will be the relationship they create—'

'Forget it,' Sougo said, waving his hand dismissively. 'Just skip the boring parts, will you?'

'Eh?' the poor priest was sweating. _I've never seen a stranger couple._

'Yeah, old man,' Kagura joined in. 'It's boring. Like, really boring.'

_I'm still thirty-five! I'm not an old man! I have black hair! _The priest frowned, irritated. 'I will move on, then.' He stared pointedly at Sougo. 'Okita Sougo, will you receive… Yato Kagura as your wife? Will you pledge to her your love, faith and tenderness, cherishing her with a husband's loyalty and devotion?'

Sougo pondered. 'Well…'

'_Sougo,_' Kondo hissed. 'This is when you say "I will", you don't have to think!'

'Huh?' Sougo blinked. 'Well… I'll accept China as my wife. But for all the rest of the crap, I can't exactly promise.'

Nobody in the audience responded whatsoever. They already sort of expected such an outcome.

'Uh… sure. Then, Yato Kagura, will you—'

'Yeah, yeah, yeah,' she interrupted. 'Now go on already.'

'Will you now give and receive a ring?'

'Yeah,' they both deadpanned.

'This circlet of precious metal—'

'I don't want a history lesson on metals,' Sougo stated abruptly, and swiped the rings off the altar, tossing one to Kagura, who caught it easily.

Sougo grabbed Kagura's hand and slipped the ring on her finger, kissing it with a smirk. Kagura pushed the ring onto his finger, and shoved him away.

'Hurry up, hurry up, what's next?' Kagura glared at the confused priest.

'I now pronounce you husband and wife—'

Sougo pulled Kagura to him, and covered his lips with his, locking his arms around her waist in an overprotective way. His finger trailed down her forehead, her cheek, and lingered at her mouth and jaw. He pulled away after licking her lower lip, grinning at the fact that she had gone red.

'—you may…kiss?' the priest sighed. _Well, it's great to see that they're so enthusiastic, though…_

'YOU SADIST BASTARD!' Kagura covered her lips with her hand. 'I'LL KILL YOU!'

'Come on, China. Be nice to your husband. Don't hurt his feelings.'

Everyone enjoyed the celebration. The feast, the cake and the champagne— especially Hijikata and Gintoki, who were declaring a competition between themselves, which had recently begun to be a tradition upon meeting.

Sougo and Kagura sat together on the bench in the park, for once, quietly looking at the stars, fingers entwined, without the uncontrollable urge to kill the other.

Kagura lowered her eyes, feeling unexplained tears cloud her vision.

Sougo noticed them, and lifted her chin, studying her overflowing cerulean orbs. 'Oi, China.' He dried the tears with his thumb. 'What's wrong?'

'I'm really married now, aren't I,' she sobbed. 'I'm no longer living with Gin-chan and Shinpachi now, am I?'

'Well… I didn't know you enjoyed living in a closet that much,' Sougo wondered. 'If you really like it, I could have it arranged—'

'That's not it, idiot Sadist.' Kagura sniffed. 'I've… always been in Gin-chan's care until now. It feels… weird for me to just leave.'

'Huh,' Sougo snorted. 'You have me now to protect you, don't you?'

Kagura nodded without a word, still silently tearing.

'I'll make sure nothing will ever hurt you,' he whispered in her ear. 'Nobody except me can make you cry. Nobody except me can hurt you. And nobody, except me, can kiss you.'

He kissed her lips gently, and pulled away. 'Well, that's it, China. We're husband and wife now. Now you can't escape me. And nobody can ever take you away.'

Kagura felt a mischievous smile forming on her face. 'By nobody… how would you know that?'

'Because whoever who tries to take you away,' Sougo growled possessively, 'will be killed by me.'

'Oh?' Kagura laughed. 'You better keep your promise. After all, I am _essential _in your life, and you can't _live_ without me. It'll be bad if something happened to your cute wife, wouldn't it?'

'China, don't _overdo_ it.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: All right! The end of the epic wedding between this world's most epic people! :D hope you guys liked it! i'm planning the next chapter now :D PLEASE REVIEW! AND I LOVE YOU GUYS AS USUAL! BUT PLEASE REVIEW KAYS? XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello :D ive been somewhat missing IM SORRY. i had training ): it sucked. so here it is... A FRIDAY SPECIAL :D although it's still 1000 words plus on average like the usual. hope you like it! enjoy their honeymoon... well, the start of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Phase Seven<strong>

Sougo removed the blindfold from Kagura's eyes. Pinpricks of light assaulted her sapphire eyes, and she tried to blink away the uncomfortable spots of white. She let her vision adjust, and looked around at her surroundings.

'Where…are we?'

They were in the front courtyard of a normal Japanese-styled house. There was the common raised, wooden platform porch, the rice-paper sliding doors and the short, metal gate made of iron, tainted with a bit of rust. And the house looked as if it was unused for a period of time.

'At my old house,' Sougo replied, walking towards the doors, and sliding it open to reveal a room, which contained a low table, cushions and was otherwise empty.

'Your… old house?' Kagura muttered to herself, and her eyes widened in disbelief and annoyance. 'What the hell, Sadist,' she yelled. 'You keep me blindfolded for eight hours, accidentally on purpose pushed me in a river, let me trip over a rock, ate my share of meals, and all these while we were going to your… house?

Sougo eyed her warily. 'I've taken the blindfold off already, haven't I. And this is my sister's house. I grew up here.' He leaned on the side of the door and raised an eyebrow. 'What? Aren't you excited to be in your husband's birthplace?'

'Can you _please_ stop referring to yourself as a "husband"?' Kagura wrinkled her nose in distaste. 'It makes you sound _disgusting_.'

'Ah, is that so?' Sougo smirked and walked towards her, and in one swift motion, swept her feet off the ground, carrying her bridal-style. 'Well then, that's too bad. You have to get used to spending the rest of your life together with this _disgusting_ husband. Ah,' he said. 'I meant, _your_ disgusting husband.'

'Will you _please, please, please, _stop it,' Kagura begged. 'And Sadist, put me down!'

'What?' Sougo started towards the house with Kagura struggling in his arms, her face steaming red. 'This is how newlywed couples enter their house, isn't it?'

'It's a goddamn _honeymoon_, Sadist! What the hell are you talking about!'

'Who cares,' he drawled.

'I DO! Save it for the real thing!'

'If you really want me to carry you again so desperately, I can always do it—'

'THAT'S NOT IT!'

'What, China.'

'It won't be… the _real_ one anymore,' Kagura whispered.

Sougo studied her face and sighed. _Well, I didn't know China was so into tradition. _'Fine, fine.' He set her feet back onto the ground, and roughly pulled her into the house.

Kagura gave a short yelp of surprise as she felt herself pinned to the floor. Sougo slid the door shut, and hovered above her, a deadly smirk on his face.

'OI, SADIST!'

'Hmm?'

'What… what are you… doing?'

'Winning.'

'HUH?'

'I'm winning you at a wrestling match.'

'Wrestling… wrestling match?'

'Yeah. Wait…' Sougo leaned downwards, letting his lips brush lightly across hers. 'Did you think I was going to kiss you?'

'N…NO!'

'Come on, China. Just admit it…'

'I did _not._' Kagura tugged her wrists against Sougo's iron grip and sat up abruptly.

Sougo sat back and leaned on his hands, finding her amusing while she blushed heatedly. 'You know, if you want me to, I can always—'

'I do _not_ want—'

His hand was over her mouth suddenly, his face dangerously close to hers, such that their noses were touching. 'Don't interrupt me, China,' he breathed, and felt a smile tug at the right of his mouth when he heard her breathing stop sharply at his close proximity. 'You should hear everything I have to say.'

'W…What now?'

'If you want me to kiss you, I can always do it. But even if you don't want me to, I'll kiss you.' He let the inch between their lips disappear as he gently pushed her back onto the ground.

'…Sadist…?'

'Hmm?'

'Why are you so nice to me?'

'Don't misunderstand, China,' he chuckled. 'What do you mean?'

Kagura flushed another shade of red. 'I meant… like, you know… like—'

'That should be obvious, I think.' He kissed her again, tracing his finger from her temple to the jaw and down the shoulder, letting his hand rest on her waist. 'It's because of the very reason I married you.'

Kagura felt a tear slip from her eye and slide down the side of her face.

Sougo pulled back slightly and dried the tear with his rough thumb. 'China?' _Damn it. I might be a little more sadistic than normal people, but why can't I stomach her tears?_ 'Don't…do that. Why are you always crying nowadays? Do you really hate me that much?'

'No, it's just…' Kagura diverted her eyes from Sougo's burning crimson ones. 'I don't know… I never thought I'd be able to be do this like normal people.'

'I thought we've already established that we're abnormal?' Sougo tilted her chin up and her eyes returned their attention to his mesmerizing face.

'At least you don't treat me like a monster. Or an alien. Or something bad.'

'I treat you however I like,' Sougo affirmed. 'And you're only going to listen to what I say. Nobody else can call you names and order you around. Got it?'

'No way,' Kagura pushed against his chest, but he refused to budge. 'Who said you could order me around?'

'It's an unspoken rule that husbands have complete control over their wives, China.'

'Who said so!'

'Like I said, it's an unspoken rule—'

'_Nobody_ orders me around!' Kagura hammered on his chest and Sougo caught her wrists with a questioning glance. 'Not even you, Sadist…'

'China, what's with you? We're on our honeymoon.'

'Don't bring that up to suit your tastes,' Kagura said, annoyed. 'What kind of a husband blindfolds his wife for eight hours, accidentally on purpose pushes her in a river, lets her trip over a rock—'

'Right, China. That was the fun part—'

'For you, yeah, but for me?'

'You're the masochist, the wife, the uke—'

'GAH! Don't go into that!'

'What, China. We're married.'

'_I don't care_!'

Sougo sighed and gave his wife a kiss he hoped was apologetic. He was not going to verbalize his apology. _There are limits to this, China…_

Kagura stared at him, slightly dazed.

'Stop admiring me, China,' Sougo whacked her head affectionately with his hand, 'and tell me what you want to do.'

'How would I know? You were the one who brought me here.'

'What do you feel like doing?'

'Well,' Kagura smiled. 'I'm hungry…'

Sougo sighed. 'Right, I get it…' _I'm going to go broke. I hope I brought enough money…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: i swear they are so cute :D PLEASE REVIEW! LOVE YOU GUYS~**_  
><em>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi i'm back :D i had some trouble writing this, seeing as i don't really know what goes on during times like this. enjoy!~**

* * *

><p><strong>Phase Eight<strong>

Kagura's grip on his hand had gone limp, and the whites of her eyes were showing. Sougo shook her shoulder, afraid that if he did it too roughly, she would break, like fragile glass. 'Oi, China. Wake up.'

There were frantic shouts and voices around the operation room. Doctor and nurses were rushing around, spitting out desperate instructions.

'Doctor, she's hemorrhaging too much!'

'Kagura-san,' the doctor was calling. 'Kagura-san, follow my voice. Don't fall asleep. Kagura-san, you're almost done. Just a few more pushes. _Kagura-san._'

Sougo didn't know what to do. He was losing her but he didn't know what he could do to stop her from leaving.

'Kagura-san, you can do it,' the nurse encouraged. 'It's almost over. You've done well, Kagura-san. Just two more pushes. Two more.'

'Oi, China,' Sougo whispered, deadpanned. 'China, open your eyes.' His voice was cold. It lacked so much feeling the nurse glanced up at him, surprised. 'Wake up, China. _Kagura_!'

The icy hand in his tight grasp twitched, and Sougo's attention was immediately diverted to her face. Her white, porcelain, tired face. 'China…'

'…Sadist?' her voice sounded very distant, and soft. '…Sadist, is it you?'

'Yeah. China, it's me,' he stroked her hair gently, still afraid to break her, to shatter her. 'You'll make it. You're almost done.' _You _have_ to make it. You can't do this to me, China. You can't die on me. You're all I have left. You can't leave me like Ane-ue did. You better make it, China. _Damn _it, China. You made me fall in love with you, so you better live._

'…Sadist, I'm so tired…' her eyes fluttered. Her cerulean pupils were dilated, their brightness and energy all dulled and washed out. 'I'm so sleepy…'

'You can't, China. You have to get this over with, okay, and you can sleep all you want.'

'…Sadist…'

'No. China.' He tightened his grip on her hand. '_Open your eyes_.'

Kagura turned her head to look at Sougo, and decided to try. She looked at the doctor, who nodded.

'Kagura-san, push.'

Kagura was trembling, trembling and trembling. But she managed the last two. And the baby was out.

Her hand went slack, and her head lolled to the side.

Sougo shook her. 'China, you did it.' He touched her cheek. 'Look. China, it's a girl.'

Kagura opened her eyes, blinking, and with effort, sat up on the bed, doctor and nurses helping her. '…let me see.'

A small, struggling bundle was set into her unstable arms and Sougo helped support her, gingerly poking the newborn's cheek.

There was a tuft of bright orange hair on the baby's head as she continued to cry softly. Kagura stared enchanted by the face in which she gave birth to, the life in which she gave her. And without doubt, Kagura knew she was going to have eyes as intense and red as her father's.

'She's cute, isn't she,' she whispered to Sougo.

'Yes. She's cute, like you,' Sougo chuckled. 'But she might not be able to be as cute as you.'

'Don't say such bad things to her just when she's born, you idiot,' Kagura snapped weakly. 'Be a nice father, Sadist.'

'But she'll have your strength, so she'll survive in this world without any problems, China.' He ruffled her messy hair, soaked in sweat. 'You did well, China. Thanks for staying with me.'

'Hah. You think I'll be so weak as to die from giving birth?' Kagura handed the baby to Sougo and lay back down onto the pillows. 'It's obvious I'll get tired, but don't you ever dare to worry about me dying. I don't intend on dying before you do. I'll want to at least inherit your fortune before I rest in peace.'

'I won't sign you under my name, China,' Sougo raised an eyebrow. 'Don't plan so far ahead, you ingrate.'

'HUH? Oi, Sadist. I'm still your wife, so you have to treat me like it.'

'But you're you, so it doesn't matter.'

'Well, they say that behind every successful man, there's a woman,' Kagura smirked.

'What now, China? Are you trying to say that it's because of you I'm Captain of the First Division? Don't be an idiot, I've been in that position since before you came.'

'But still.'

The hospital staff observed the new 'happy' family with hidden smiles. It was great to see the mother so energized after giving birth. It was great to know that not another child would lose one parent at birth. It was great to know that they were the ones who had successfully delivered a new life.

Kagura turned to gaze at her daughter's tiny body, almost invisible within Sougo's arms. 'Sadist, you better treat your daughter well. After all, it was painful to bring her into the world.'

'Well yeah, China. This is the only time I'll salute to you for pulling through, since I don't know what kind of pain you had to endure. But you did well.'

'Of course I did. I'm your wife, aren't I, Okita Sougo? I'm Okita Kagura, aren't I?' Kagura smirked at the name as Sougo blinked in surprise.

'Oh? So you're proud to carry my name?'

'I'm proud,' Kagura said, blushing. 'Obviously! So shut up, Sadist.'

'I wouldn't have married anybody else. Nobody else would have been able to fight on equal footing with me after all. All right China, now that you no longer have an obstruction before you, when you recover, you better go all out and have a sparring session with me.' Sougo patted her head. 'I won't go easy on you.'

'Like I need you to go easy on me,' Kagura snorted. 'I could beat you with my eyes closed and hands tied behind my back.'

'Is that so?' Sougo smirked dangerously. 'I'd really do that.'

'It's… it's a figure of speech!' Kagura flailed her arms around. 'A figure of speech!'

'So, what are you going to name her?'

'Hmm?'

'What are you going to name our daughter, China.'

'Oh, uhm…'

'You went through the pain, I'll be nice and let you have first dibs.'

'Hino.'

'Huh?'

'Hino. Okita Hino. Isn't it a nice name?'

'Hmm, fire?' Sougo tapped the baby's head. 'Fire, indeed.'

'Yeah.' _The flame of our lives. The light in our eyes._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: i really wanna see their daughter :\ HAHA :D awwhh. AS USUAL... I LOVE YOU GUYS! SO PLEASE REVIEW!**_  
><em>


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back! sorry have been busy the past few weeks. i had church camp and then went for a holiday~ and then came back and had a softball camp (shall not share gruesome details) and then finally got the inspiration to write this (: enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Phase Nine<strong>

The little hand tugged at the hem of Kagura's salmon-pink Chinese dress. The blue-eyed Yato stopped arguing with her Sadist husband and turned to the source of interruption. '_What_?'

Bright scarlet eyes shone in slight fear and the hand retreated, trembling. The little girl had forgotten the gravity of disturbing her parents in a heated argument. But she wasn't that frightened. Somehow, deep within her, she knew her parents would never hurt her. '…mommy and daddy shouldn't argue,' she said in a shaky, unsure tone. '…right?'

Sougo raised an eyebrow while Kagura's cerulean orbs widened in surprise. 'Sadist, Hino-chan said a whole sentence!'

Sougo closed his tired eyes and sighed. 'Yeah, and her very first complete sentence was a lecture for us. What would other parents think. I'm going to kill that Megane for teaching her this.'

'We're unique!' Kagura leapt into the air with a few air punches, ignoring Sougo. 'Our daughter is the best daughter in the world, right, Hino-chan?' Kagura dug around the messy table and handed Hino a packet of sukonbu. 'Here, Hino-chan! You can have mommy's sukonbu as a reward!'

Hino eyed the brown, sour substance with distaste. She shook her head. '…no.'

'What's wrong, Hino-chan? Are you having a stomachache?' Kagura got down to her knees and felt Hino's forehead.

Hino pointed at the sukonbu and with great effort, found words to say. '…no eat. No eat.'

Sougo walked over to the two year old and ruffled her hair, messing up the two telephone buns at the side of her head. Kagura had decided to pass on her hairstyle to her daughter and change hers to a single bun at the back, capped with just one hair ornament.

'Oi, Sadist! What did you do to her hair!'

'China, act like a twenty year old lady. You're no longer fourteen.'

'Why don't you try acting like a proper gentleman, then!' Kagura aimed a punch at his face but he caught her fist.

'No lady beats up her husband, China.'

'SHUT UP!'

'…no argue,' Hino said desperately.

'We get it, we get it,' Sougo released Kagura's hand and wordlessly accepted a punch in the shoulder, shaking his head.

Hino stumbled over to Sougo with open arms, and her father picked her up with one arm, swinging her up to sit on his shoulders.

Kagura supported Hino's back, unconsciously worried she would fall.

There was a knock on the door and Kagura went to open it.

Kondo and Hijikata were standing outside, together with some random First Division members. 'Ah, Kagura-chan.'

'Gorilla-san,' Kagura said, blinking. 'What's wrong?'

'We need Sougo on a last minute mission…'

'Oi, Kondo-san. Today's my day off,' Sougo drawled, walking into view.

'Shut up, you Sadist, and get into your uniform,' Hijikata snapped, annoyance shown clearly on his face. 'In case you didn't know, it was my day off too.'

'Then once you accept a mission, don't complain,' Sougo yawned.

'AREN'T YOU COMPLAINING MORE THAN ME, YOU BASTARD!' Hijikata moved forward, hand reaching for his katana.

'But I don't remember accepting a mission so I can complain all I want.'

'Sougo, Toushi, stop this.'

The quarrelling ceased.

'The fate of Edo lies in this mission,' Kondo continued. 'Takasugi Shinsuke has made his first moves. We have to stop him as quickly as we can. We need all the aces of Shinsengumi for this mission, and the whole of First Division, the killing squad.'

'I decline,' Sougo said, his voice as flat as it could possibly be.

'No way!' Kondo moaned, rivers of tears flowing from his eyes. '_Sougo!_ How can you abandon us like that!'

Hijikata sighed, taking a puff of his cigarette. 'Kondo-san, please be more mindful of your public image.'

'Toushi!' Kondo tugged at Hijikata's outer jacket on his knees. 'Make Sougo come on the mission! Please make him come!'

Hijikata's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. 'Kondo-san… aren't you begging the wrong person?'

'Good luck, that's all,' Sougo said, lifting his hand in acknowledgement.

'Sougo~!'

Sougo slammed the door in Kondo's face.

'Sadist, they seem really desperate.'

'It can't be helped, can it. I finally have my day off after a hell of a week.'

'…daddy…'

Sougo set Hino on the couch and lowered his face to hers so he could see her eye to eye. 'Hmm?'

'…save Edo!' she burbled happily.

Sougo's eyes widened. 'Hino… you asking daddy to work on his day off?'

'No,' Hino poked his cheek. 'Ask daddy save Edo!'

Kagura was giggling behind her hand.

Sougo sighed and ruffled his daughter's hair again.

'OI SADIST! THAT'S IT, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!'

'Daddy will go,' he muttered, feeling stupid. _Since when did I become such a fatherly character? I've gotten soft. All thanks to China and that idiot daughter of mine. Well whatever. If she has my blood in her, she's got to be awesome like me. She might be a great help in killing Hijikata someday. _

'Sadist. I'm coming too.'

Sougo whipped around to face her so fiercely Kagura stepped back in slight fear and shock. 'No,' he hissed, almost venomously.

'…Sadist?'

'You're _not_ coming.'

'Why?'

'Because—' he stopped himself and turned to Hino, who was watching them in wide-eyed fascination, expecting another typical drama. 'We'll take Hino to Danna's place first.'

'To Gin-chan?' Kagura blinked. 'Uh… okay?'

Gintoki wasn't too happy to see the Sadist couple, but he was thrilled to see their daughter, whose mind was still innocent.

'Ah, Souichirou-kun, Kagura, and Hino-chan!'

'Danna. Please take care of Hino,' Sougo said offhandedly. 'And after six years, can't you get my name right already?'

'Hino-chan? What's wrong?'

'Mission.'

'Ah, I see. Don't lose.'

'Danna, that's insulting.'

'Yeah, yeah, yeah. Awww~ come here, Hino-chan! Come to your favorite Gin-san!'

'Gin-chan, that's disgusting. You sound like an old man now.'

'Shut up. I'm still twenty-six.'

'Then act like it.'

'You too, Kagura. It's about time you grow up—'

'STOP!'

All eyes turned to Shinpachi.

'You two shouldn't argue the minute you see each other.'

'Ah. I see.'

'Shut up, Megane.'

'YOU JUST CALLED ME MEGANE AGAIN DIDN'T YOU! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO—'

'That's about it, Danna. We'll be leaving now.'

Sougo grabbed Kagura's arm and pulled her out of the house, leaving Gintoki and Shinpachi stunned.

'Sadist, what are you doing!'

'China, I love you.'

Kagura's eyes widened and her cheeks famed red. 'W…What the hell are you saying…suddenly…'

'China.' Sougo lifted her chin with his fingers and covered her lips with his, pushing her against the wall, crushing her with his weight. 'I love you.'

Kagura pushed against his chest with her palms and turned away, breathing heavily. '…Sadist?'

'I don't want to lose you.'

'You think I'll die that easily?'

'I don't want there to even be a one percent possibility I'll lose you,' Sougo said, almost desperate, his crimson eyes flashing in helplessness. 'I declined the mission because that is one of the highest ranked missions there are. It involves Takasugi. It won't be taken lightly.'

'I want to go with you—'

'No. You'll stay here with Danna and Hino and Megane—'

'If you have a right to tell me what to do, I have even more of a right to tell myself what to do. I want to be with you wherever you go, Sadist. I don't want to die unless it's for your sake. And I don't want to be somewhere else in your last moments like those tragic soap dramas.' Kagura's cerulean eyes narrowed as she grabbed a fist of Sougo's hakama. 'Listen here, Sadist. I am your wife too. I have a right to want to be by your side.'

'China.'

'That's final. I'll break out of whatever cage you lock me in. I'll kill all the guards you assign me. Whatever you do, you can be sure I'll be following not so far behind you.'

Sougo observed her face and sighed. 'I can tell you won't be stopped. But you better be careful. You better not die.'

'What if I do.'

'You won't because I won't _let _you, China bitch. You forced yourself into my life and became part of my world, so you better not die and tear my world apart. You _better _live.'

'You can count on me.'

Sougo sighed and closed his eyes. 'You're an idiot and a real bitch, China. But I don't know why I still love you.'

'They say that you don't need to have a reason to love,' Kagura chirped.

'I don't know how I put up with you living in my house for the past two years, China.'

'Say that again and _I'll _kill _you_.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Im kinda nervous for them now o.o ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW and i'll continueeee.  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, okay, so, i've been MIA, and i'm back :D the chapter is very short, because i still have training for Nationals, but i just had to update, you know, on an impulse :D so, yup :D here~**

* * *

><p><strong>Phase Ten<strong>

Hijikata placed both his hands on Kagura's shoulder. 'You know that this is a dangerous mission, young lady,' he said, cigarette dangling from between his lips.

Kagura narrowed her eyes. 'Are you implying something, Mayora?'

Hijikata's eyebrows twitched in annoyance. 'Stop calling me that. Mayonnaise is a nutritional and delicious creation given to us by God—'

'Hijikata-san, my wife doesn't need a theory lesson on something so disgusting. If she decides to put that glob on my food in the future, I'll kill you.' Sougo ran a hand through his blonde hair, pushing up his bangs and letting them fall back down over his eyes.

'Shut up, Sougo.' He turned back to Kagura. 'This isn't a joke. You might get killed. And you have a daughter don't you.'

'Hino's with Gin-chan. She'll be fine.'

'What about you?' Hijikata dropped his arms, and took the cigarette out of his lips, blowing out a cloud of smoke. 'Wherever we're going, Yorozuya isn't going to be there.'

'I'll be fine.'

'How can you confirm that?'

'Why are you so against me going? You think I'm going to drag you all down? Do you think I'll be a burden to the Shinsengumi? Do you think so? Do you think I won't be of any help at all?' Kagura's cerulean orbs flashed in desperation.

'I never said that.' Hijikata frowned at Sougo. 'Aren't you worried about your idiot wife at all?'

'Why should I be? Worried or not, the outcome and everything can't be changed.' Sougo shrugged, and sighed. 'China will be fine, Hijikata-san. Stop being a nag.'

'_Sougo._ You can't bring your wife along on a mission.'

'She wants to come. She comes.'

Hijikata gave a groan and shook his head. 'I'm out.' He left and closed the door a little harder than necessary.

'Sadist.'

'What now, China. You made the Mayora angry, now I'm going to get it.'

'Sadist, I have to come.'

'Then come along,' Sougo raised an eyebrow. 'What's with you?'

'Do you think I'll be useless?'

'No,' he said without hesitation. 'You'll make a very good punching bag for venting anger.'

He expected Kagura to snap back with a smart retort, but she just looked down and turned away from him. 'Oh.'

He observed her and snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, and crushing her to his body, his hand on her head. He felt her pulse quicken and smirked in personal glory to still be able to instill such a feeling in her after six years.

'China. What are you thinking?'

'Nothing.'

'You're lying.'

Kagura didn't answer, and he could feel her body trembling.

'You're crying,' he realized. He lifted her chin up to look at her. 'Why are you crying, you idiot. I thought I already said you could come.'

'Sadist…'

'Hmm?'

'Don't die.'

'Do you really want me to die that much?'

'No!'

'All right, all right, I'm sorry, okay?' Sougo hugged Kagura tighter.

'Promise me. Promise me you won't die.'

'I definitely won't die.' Sougo sighed and tousled his hair. 'The problem is you, China. _You_ better not get yourself killed.'

'Of course not!'

'But are you really fine with it?'

'With?'

'Leaving Hino with Danna.'

'But Hino-chan is definitely going to be safe with Gin-chan. There's no one else I'd rather trust to protect her!'

'I know, but what if, China, _what if_, we never get to see her again?'

'There's no "what if", Sadist. We're coming back. We. Are. Coming. Back.'

'Okay, okay, I get it, I get it.' _Man, that China. Can't even face the slightest bit of reality._

There was a knock on the door.

Sougo opened it, and raised an eyebrow.

'Sougo, it's time to go!' Kondo grinned.

Hijikata leaned against the railing outside, smoking his usual cigarette, eyes closed.

'Ah, and Kagura-chan, you're coming too?' Kondo frowned a little.

'Of course, Gorilla!'

'STOP CALLING ME GORILLA!'

'Sure, Gorilla!'

Sougo watched his wife and commander argue over their trivial problem.

They didn't seem to realize the danger approaching.

Not at all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SO PLEASE REVIEW! i hope i get 10 or something :D *greedy* yes i knoww :D anyway, thanks for reading, and seriously, please, REVIEW! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey. Been awhile. Had exams so my computer was confiscated... T_T and if i don't get those good results it might never be returned to me, so it took a lot of effort to be able to write AND upload this... so im sorry about going AWOL without warning, i really had to way to tell you guys T.T Anyway, phase eleven... i think it's the finale?.. but dont unsubscribe, if i can, i would update and maybe make it a bit happier... :\**

* * *

><p><strong>Phase Eleven<strong>

It was a field of destruction.

Flames licked the ground and ashes swirled in the heated air. The sound of clashing swords was deafening, and the stench of blood permeated the atmosphere. Dead bodies—Shinsengumi or Amanto—littered the floors.

Hijikata wrestled with an alien of giant build, blue hair and red eyes, wielding a long sword shaped like a whip. His face was marred with cuts and blood trickled down his arm, staining his torn uniform. The Vice Captain's legs trembled with the force of the Amanto's lash, and his boots grinded on the coarse gravel, sand billowing in every direction. The Amanto brought his whip down and the fabric of Hijikata's trousers tore, splitting skin and causing blood to stream down. He came down on one knee and gasped. With a final burst of strength, Hijikata drove his katana into the Amanto's forehead and it fell. Hijikata held his injured knee and brought his head onto the ground, gritting his teeth in excruciation. 'Damn.'

Not far away, Kondo slashed through Amanto after Amanto, sweat pouring from his face in continuous streams. His jacket had been long abandoned, in shreds indistinguishable from other ripped cloth. The buttons of his vest had been cut off by the enemies' attempts to pierce his heart. His dress shirt was stained by blood and mud. He was disheveled and his arm trembled with the weight of his katana. An alien stabbed his left arm from behind and Kondo cursed, whirling around to counterattack, and when the enemy fell, the Captain clenched his right hand over the wound gushing blood and stumbled onto his knees. He was tired. And he was injured. 'Damn.'

Takasugi Shinsuke stood in the ruins, laughing maniacally with his head thrown back, the bandage on his eye whipping in the wind as the enraged fire consumed whatever was left on the battlegrounds. His katana was dripping blood and yet the silver blade shone in the fire and moonlight.

Kamui stood nearby, leaning against a pillar of crumbling stone in the most casual manner, his clothes ripped and almost every inch of pale skin splattered with fresh or dried blood. Yet he wore his everlasting smile—unbothered and seemingly satisfied. He lifted his blood-covered fists and gave every finger a sensual lick, his cerulean eyes sparkling with excitement and pleasure as he flashed his sister a friendly smile.

Sougo and Kagura stood elbow to elbow, sweat glistening off their skin.

The Yato was holding her purple parasol in a numbing grip, her arm trembling with fatigue and anger. Her cerulean orbs flashed in a mixture of pain and longing, fixated on Kamui. 'Nii-chan…' her whisper was soft, but she knew Kamui had heard her. Then, her face hardened and she dashed forward, swinging her parasol at her brother with brute force. '_Kamui_, you asshole!'

'China!' Sougo's eyes widened and he tried to stop her, but was too late.

Kagura's hair was wild and messy, but had managed to stay in her telephone buns, because with just one, the hair ornament would fall at the shake of her head. The orange strands framed her pale, enraged face, the tips dried with blood.

'Ah, little sister. So rude.' Kamui dodged with ease and, still smiling, grabbed her wrists and spun her around, his hands in front of her, as if about to stab her throat and let her life's blood spill over his fingers. 'Takasugi, what do you suggest we do with her?'

'Are you sure, Kamui?' Takasugi raised an eyebrow at him. 'She's your sister, isn't she?'

'I don't see how that should keep me from doing to her what we did to those other Shinsengumi guys.'

'Don't. Touch. Her,' Sougo ground out, his crimson eyes burning with danger and controlled anger.

'Ah, I believe we… haven't met,' Kamui smiled at him. 'You seem quite fond of my sister here. Who are you?'

'Okita Sougo, First Division Captain of the Shinsengumi.' The sandy-haired officer paused. '…and China's husband.'

At this, a flicker of surprise crossed Kamui's blue eyes, but was replaced by amusement just as quick. 'Oh? How mean,' he directed his words at Kagura, and gave her a complementary smile. 'Congratulations on your marriage… but why didn't you invite me?'

Kagura narrowed her eyes at him and struggled. 'Let go.'

'I'm sure you know my answer to that, dear sister.'

'Let go!'

'China,' Sougo sighed, irritated. He was worried sick for her, but he was too proud to admit it. 'It's your entire fault for running to him like a little girl. When are you going to grow up and think before you act?'

Annoyance filled her. 'Shut up, Sadist! You can't expect me to think rationally during battle! It's kill first and think later!'

Sougo blinked, using his monotone. 'You mean, "get killed first, and think later", right?'

Kagura's face flushed, and she lashed her arms out towards Sougo, startling Kamui. 'Shut _up_, Sadist! It's not a time to argue about stupid things like that! So just follow my theory and get over it!'

'No, we should follow _my_ theory. I'm the First Division Captain here, not an alien with a messed-up mind. And you're the one who said we shouldn't argue about stupid things like this, so why are you trying to win this argument?'

'I want to have the last say!'

'That doesn't matter, does it!'

'I know you want the last say too!'

'China, get over it. Spend the time thinking about how to save your own ass.'

'Shut up you ass_hole_! You're the husband! Saving the helpless wife is _your_ job!'

'I don't understand how you two can still have a couple's squabble in a situation like this,' Takasugi drawled. 'Do you really not give a damn about dying?'

'I do!' Kagura took advantage of Kamui's distraction by Takasugi and slammed her fist into his face, somersaulting away and landing hard on the ground beside Sougo. 'But _you_ probably don't!'

She turned to Takasugi and aimed her parasol at him, letting fly a charge of seven bullets, direct at his face. The man lifted his katana and turned it flat, deflecting every bullet, without blinking. Kagura gritted her teeth in irritation and released another seven bullets at him, which he deflected with the same ease.

'_Damn_you,' she spat, her voice laced with venom.

'You seem to be a lot more emotional than your brother,' Takasugi observed.

'Shut up!'

Kamui laughed. 'She's always been different that way. Perhaps there was some abnormality in her birth, which ripped her of some of her genes?'

'Kamui!'

The Yato with the orange braid turned to his sister. 'Hmm?'

'I'm going to kill you today whether you like it or not!'

'So selfish. So I don't have a say in this?' Kamui's eyes were lighting up, the bloodlust in the blue orbs growing as he strode towards Kagura. He cracked his knuckles.

'No.' Kagura turned to Sougo. 'Don't you _dare_ interrupt this fight, Sadist.'

The two siblings started their fight so suddenly Takasugi and Sougo had to stumble backwards to avoid being injured.

There was a blur of orange, purple and pale skin as they wrestled and struggled in inhuman speed and force. The ground trembled with the weight of their blows and the remaining stone structures started to crumble as they threw each other into them.

Both of them were panting and breathing hard, looking more disheveled and wounded than they had initially.

Kamui tried to stab Kagura in the heart with his hand but she shot a bullet into his palm and ricocheted over his head and attempted to kick him. He reached up, grabbed her leg and slammed her down mercilessly onto the ground.

Kagura let a shocked gasp escape her lips and recollected herself, spinning around and roundhouse kicked Kamui. The both of them lay on the ground near each other, the breath knocked out of each, body trembling and blood flowing from their mouths and skin.

Kagura turned around and tried to crawl towards Kamui, using her elbows and fists to move forwards and maneuver herself towards Kamui, who was mirroring her actions.

'You've…gotten…stronger,' Kamui got out, 'little…sister.'

'I…know…' Kagura retorted weakly, 'Nii-chan.'

Kamui's eyes widened slightly and he let a genuine smile grace his bloody features. 'I might have…missed you calling me…that.'

'Huh.'

Suddenly, Kamui's body went rigid and his eyes opened to their maximum. 'Kagura!'

Kagura's own cerulean orbs widened and she flipped herself onto her back just in time to see Takasugi plunge his katana into her stomach. Blood spilled from her mouth and splattered onto Takasugi's face.

He retracted his blade and blood flowed endlessly from the gaping wound.

'I live only to destroy,' Takasugi's deep voice repeated the sentence he had said for uncountable times, 'this corrupted world.'

Kamui heaved himself over to his sister and placed his palm over her wound, trying to staunch the flow. For once, the smile on his face wavered, but it didn't disappear completely.

'Ah ah, Takasugi,' Kamui said, his voice framed with false sweetness. 'Why did you steal my opponent? Did you doubt my abilities?'

'You fought well, Kamui,' Takasugi shrugged and turned to face Sougo, who was standing like a statue, his crimson eyes fixed on Kagura, the arm wielding his katana trembling with impossible self control and murderous intent. 'But towards the end, you faltered. You let your emotions get the better of you. And I could tell straight away, that you could not kill her. So I did it for you.'

Kagura could feel her breath coming in shorter, and it hurt to draw a fresh one. The pain in her abdomen was intensifying—to the point of numbness. She could feel her vision become blurred and the world tilting, but she couldn't afford to let herself drift off to sleep. '..Sadist…'

Kamui heard her. He flicked his eyes up towards to Sougo. 'Okita Sougo, First Division Captain of the Shinsengumi, I think it's your debut. Get over here,' and the male Yato sibling offered an innocent smile—displaying his quick recovery over his sister's possible demise.

Sougo rushed through the mess of blood and gore, managing to carve a deep line of red into Takasugi's sword-arm before reaching Kagura. He dropped down onto his knees and shook her. 'China! Oi, China, don't fall asleep. You said you'd never die before me. You said that we would live and go home to see Hino and Danna and Shinpachi.' Sougo shook her harder. 'Don't fall asleep, China. Kagura!'

Kagura saw the hazy outline of Sougo in front of her. And cracked a smile. 'What's up, Sadist?' her voice was soft, and she tried to stay calm. 'You panicking is such an interesting sight. I would pay to see you look like this again.' She tried to laugh, but choked on the blood rising from her mouth and coughed up blood instead.

'China!'

'…Sadist, it's all right.'

'Stay with me.'

'I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise.'

'No. I won't forgive you. And don't apologize. It's not like you.' Sougo didn't know what he was supposed to do. Was he supposed to cry at moments like these? But he couldn't even summon a single tear. Was he that unfeeling? But he knew he wasn't. He might be a jerk most of the time, but he knew he loved her.

Suddenly, Kagura lifted her parasol and fired behind him.

Sougo felt steel slide through his chest and gasped, choking on his breath.

Kagura's expression was pained, and she widened her eyes as Sougo fell over her, his katana clattering onto the ground.

Behind him, Takasugi let out a grunt. The bullet had penetrated his arm and he dropped his katana.

'Sadist?'

'…yeah, China. I can hear you,' he coughed up blood. 'What is it?'

'You can't die. _You_ need to get back to Gin-chan and Shinpachi and Hino.'

'I want to keep my promise too,' he said in broken whispers.

'We can't both die…'

'Kamui, get off the floor. We're going.' Takasugi picked up his katana and sheathed it. 'Most of those Amanto are dead and we're not in the best of shape either. We'll resume this some other day.'

'Ah ah, Takasugi. What a sore loser,' Kamui wagged his fingers at him. 'Well, fine by me. More blood next time, since the Shinsengumi would have lost some valuable members.'

Kamui got up, dusted himself off as if nothing had happened and caught up with Takasugi, giving the fallen couple a wink. 'Bye!'

Kagura's vision was really darkening now, and Sougo's wasn't any different.

'…China…'

'…yeah? Spit it out, I don't think I have much time left…'

'Save your breath,' Sougo ground out.

'So, what is it…?'

'I love you, China…'

Kagura felt her eyes well up with tears, blurring even the dark. 'I love you too…Sadist…'

Sougo gave her a last smirk and kissed her lips softly, weakly. 'So it really is "till death do us part", yeah?'

Kagura tried a successful laugh. 'Even though we never said those vows.'

'Hmm. Yeah.'

'Bye… Sadist…'

'Bye…China.'

* * *

><p>Hijikata and Kondo found Sougo lying over Kagura, their fingers entwined and a slight smile over their faces.<p>

'Kondo-san…'

'It's all right, Toushi. Sougo and Kagura-chan fought hard. They did all they could.'

'Should we move them back?'

Kondo considered the option, then slowly, and painfully, shook his head. 'No. They need to stay here. In the very last position they have chosen for themselves. We will not break them apart.'

Hijikata lit a cigarette and the smoke billowed around them.

'Yeah… I guess.'

* * *

><p>Gintoki received the news rather badly.<p>

He nearly strangled Hijikata, who didn't fight back. And Shinpachi bashed Kondo over his head with a wooden sword.

The Captain and Vice Captain didn't fight back.

'I'm sorry, Yorozuya,' Hijikata said. 'We lost Sougo too. We know how you feel.'

And they left.

Gintoki walked towards the cupboard where Kagura used to sleep in, and knocked. 'Hino-chan?'

The door slid open and the little girl with the two telephone buns and big eyes peered out.

'Mommy and Daddy are not going to come back…'

'How…long?' she asked in a broken sentence.

'For a very long time,' Gintoki swallowed.

'Why?'

'They've… gone to a faraway place.'

'Where?'

'It's called heaven, Hino-chan.'

'I want…go…heaven too,' she blinked.

Shinpachi could feel his heart breaking at the innocence of the question.

'It's all right, Hino-chan. Gin-chan and Megane are going to be with you. Always.'

And Shinpachi didn't make a fuss out of the nickname. Not a word.

Hino just smiled and nodded. 'Okay!'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay. so if you have a little heart, you could cheer me up by reviewing? coz now im really depressed. by this ending ive spit out and the fact that i wont be getting my computer back and that i can't quit softball. if you review it makes me feel like im not completely cut off from the NetWorld, if you know what i mean. Thanks for sticking around, guys. Love you (': and it's _NOT_ over as long as im concerned. I WILL somehow make a happier ending. But due to my results, it'll be a long time before i can update. Please stick around.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys. Im updating through my phone again... So troublesome. I need to use manual html coding -_- My results were DISASTROUS. Im sorry i didnt study hard enough T.T so now i need to say bye to my computer and possibly phone from 28 october onwards... I. Am. Sulking. Ugh. Anyway, i hope i can like give you guys a somewhat happier ending to make up for the last chapter. If youre depressed u would happen to write depressing things too! **

* * *

><p><strong>Phase Twelve<strong>

Kondo almost tore his hair out in frustration. He stood up, his abruptness throwing his chair backwards and crashing onto the ground. Pounding the table with his fists, his red, bloodshot eyes demanded the attention of everyone in the room.

Hijikata sat next to him, a frown above his closed eyes, the usual cigarette dangling from his lips, thin wisps of smoke curling up into the air. His arms were folded across his chest and his legs were crossed over each other.

The rest of the Shinsengumi watched the frustration of their commanders in thick silence. No one dared to make a sound. Yamazaki was sitting so straight his back ached, but combined with nervously timid nature, he refused to slouch even an inch, lest the wrath of an angry Vice-Commander.

The members of the First Division sat in a row across the room right in front of the commanders, leaving an empty spot where their Captain used to sit spitting annoying sadistic remarks at Hijikata. None of them made a sound, but occasional glances at the empty space couldn't be stopped, as if they were expecting the sandy-haired sadist to suddenly appear, leaning against the wall with his ridiculous eyemask.

All attention was dedicated to Kondo. Just like what he wanted.

'Everyone listen up. We have information from the Government that Takasugi Shinsuke is planning another attack against Edo. And alongside him stands the Yato, Kamui.'

Almost at once, a rumble of low murmuring voices resonated around the room.

'You bastards shut the hell up and listen to Kondo-san, damn it!' Hijikata was pissed, and everyone knew that even though he and Sougo didn't get along well, they were still comrades, and he was sore over losing him still.

The ripples of voices died down and Kondo looked around to make sure every man was listening.

'We have been requested to dispatch the First Division killing squad to wipe them out.' Kondo paused for effect. 'Takasugi has won the support of the Harusame space pirates, and we need to be very careful. This is to avenge our comrades who have fallen during the first attack three months ago.'

First Division stood up and nodded.

'We won't tolerate giving up, you hear?' Hijikata stood up and glared at them. 'We're going to kick Amanto ass. And I am going to rip Takasugi's head off his shoulders.'brbr

Silence filled the room, but dissipated with the thunderous cheers and claps of support from every Shinsengumi member.

'All other divisions be prepared as well. You will serve as backup. Understood?'

'Yes, Kondo-san.' It was the first thing every man agreed simultaneously on.

* * *

><p>Gintoki lazed on the couch with the latest copy of Jump covering his face, his chest rising and falling as he slept. A half carton of strawberry milk stood on the coffee table beside him, and the phone was ringing.<p>

'GIN-SAN!' Shinpachi's shrill voice tore through the air, harmonizing with the ringing phone. 'PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!'

Gintoki groaned and covered his ears, turning to the side, ignoring him.

Shinpachi hurried to the landline, irritated, holding his headphones. 'Hello? Yes, it's the Yorozuya, the boss is _busy_ for the moment, how may we help you?'

The line disconnected.

Shinpachi blinked for a couple of seconds. '...uhm, hello? Excuse me?'

'Good riddance,' Gintoki yawned, still holding the plug of the landline. 'It was so noisy.'

'_Gin-san_, that could have been our first job in three months!' Shinpachi threw the phone back down onto the receiver and made a grab for the plug. 'What did you do? Otose-san isn't going to tolerate anymore of our freeloading, and Ane-ue is going to make me resign if this goes on!'

'Just tell all the customers that we won't be handling requests for the time being. I'm not in the mood.' Gintoki tossed the plug to Shinpachi, who hugged it to his chest. 'And tell the old lady that I'm guarding her life with mine as payment, like I promised her husband.'

'That was your promise for _eating the food offered to him_, not for the house rent!'

'In order to protect her, I need to live near her, just assume accommodation is provided. So shut up, Megane.'

'Gin-san, you're not the one hurting most right now.'

Gintoki halted in his steps, but didn't reply or turn around.

'Think about it. Who's the one hurting most right now? Who's the one who needs comforting the most now? So stop feeling sorry for yourself! It's your job to care for Hino-chan, so do your job! And if Hino-chan isn't harping over this, all the more you shouldn't be!' Shinpachi's face was livid, his cheeks red, his eyes bulging in anger, his fists clenched and waving.

Gintoki cracked a slight smirk. 'Who are you to lecture me, Megane?' he turned around and jabbed a finger at Shinpachi. 'I am the almighty Gin-san! I know what to do and how to live! I don't take lectures, I _give_ them, Shinpachi-kun.'

Shinpachi stared at the silver-haired samurai in front of him, feeling a sudden wave of intimidation.

Gintoki turned around back to the door and stepped out.

'GIN-SAN! Where do you think you're going?'

'I'm going to look for customers, idiot. Plug the phone back in and tell every customer "yes" like always!'

Stunned, Shinpachi plugged the landline back, and it rang immediately. 'Uhm, yes, this is Yorozuya...'

* * *

><p>Takasugi glanced sideways at Kamui, who beamed in his adorably annoying manner. 'Kamui. Shinsengumi is weaker now, don't fail in your duties.'<p>

'Ah, Takasugi, don't be negative! We haven't even started the war!'

'No, but we're starting,' Takasugi narrowed his eye in the distance of the dirt plain and flashed out his katana, narrowly deflecting a bullet aimed perfectly at his heart, 'right about now.'

Kamui opened his azure eyes in surprised, his mouth forming a small circle, as if he has just seen a child fall down. 'My, my. Eager, aren't we?'

Takasugi waved an arm. 'Attack!'

The Harusame charged forward, spilling from their ship like a river plummeting down from a waterfall. The Amanto carried misery-inducing weapons and matched their horrendous outer appearance. As different as they could be, they shared the same bloodlust in their eyes.

'Shit,' Hijikata cursed. 'They have more Amanto than we predicted.'

'Don't think that way, Toushi.' Kondo placed a hand on Hijikata's shoulder. 'We're not losing anyone today. We're going to kick buttー'

The Shinsengumi's commander tripped over a stone and fell on his face.

'Kondo-san...' Hijikata unsheathed his katana. 'Watch your own butt. This is real war.'

Red-faced, Kondo sprang to his feet. 'I...I got it!'

The whole First Division rushed forward, revenge and aggression fueling their strength as they slashed down the weaker Amanto without the slightest touch of mercy. They moved as a body, with a common battle cry: 'For Okita-Taichou!'

Hijikata and Kondo stood back to back, staining their uniforms and swords with fresh blood once more. Red liquid oozed from the fatal wounds they delivered, splattering onto their faces.

But unlike the previous battle, neither of them felt exhausted or disgusted. Adrenaline pumped in their blood, and with every fallen Amanto, the victorious pleasure in their chests amplified. _This is for you, you bastard sadist Sougo. You better appreciate it. _With every wound they gave or received, their strength grew. _Sougo! We will avenge you! We will not let you die in vain! Toushi and I will make sure of it!_

Takasugi and Kamui weaved their way through the writhing bodies and blood, focused on the two figures right at the end of the battlefield. The heart of Shinsengumi. Once they were dead, the victory would be decided.

Kamui aimed a kick at Kondo's head, and Kondo tasted sand in his cut mouth. Disoriented, he looked up to see Takasugi slash a line of red across Hijikata's left arm. The black-haired officer gritted his teeth in pain, flinging his sword up to defend himself from a death blow. 'Toushi!'

'Ah ah ah, Commander,' Kamui held out a hand to Kondo. 'You better worry about yourself first. How can you save him if you can't save yourself?' Kamui grabbed Kondo's hand and helped him to stand up, and then threw him over his shoulder, watching him land again on the ground with a painful crack.

'Give it your best, Samurai-san,' Kamui called.

Kondo spit out a mouthful of blood and stood up, holding his katana with pure fury in his eyes. He rushed forward.

* * *

><p>Hijikata parried Takasugi's attack and thrusted at his chest. Takasugi grinned and twisted Hijikata's wrist, throwing him over.<p>

Hijikata somersaulted to land on his feet, narrowing his eyes at the enemy. _Takasugi Shinsuke, Yorozuya's old comrade._ He charged. _As expected. He's strong_.

Takasugi smirked. 'Fool. Why work for the Government? What have they ever done for you? The Bakufu?' he turned to avoid Hijikata's straight jab. 'You're just their puppet.'

'This isn't for the damned government,' Hijikata successfully stabbed his katana through Takasugi's swordarm and the enemy dropped his katana. 'This is for Sougo.'

'The First Division Captain?' Takasugi stood and grabbed his katana off the ground, expelling a blow onto Hijikata, who parried and blocked. 'The boy?' he laughed. 'These feelings... They really bring out your worst, don't they?'

Hijikata gave a short groan of pain and his knee buckled to the ground. He hadn't seen Takasugi aim for his leg.

Takasugi brought the hilt of his katana down hard on Hijikata's head. 'It drains your focus, doesn't it?' Takasugi's eye seemed to glow red in Hijikata's fading vision.

'Sougo...' Hijikata's vision blurred. 'I'm sorry, you sadistic bastard.'

* * *

><p>Kondo's strength and eyesight was failing him. He knew that a Yato's strength was abnormal, compared to him, but he couldn't afford to give up.<p>

'Are you getting tired?' Kamui's voice sounded innocent, but it was meant to be sarcastic and Kondo knew it. 'Shall we take a rest?'

'And let you finish me off? No,' Kondo scoffed, 'I don't think so.'

Kamui gave a carefree laugh. 'I like your spirit, Commander. Yes, let's continue.'

Kondo slammed his katana down onto Kamui, but it was the last straw for the silver metal and it shattered upon contact with the Yato's fists. Kondo watched, stunned, still gripping the blade-less hilt, when Kamui grabbed his shoulder and kneed him in the stomach.

Kondo felt the contents of his stomach heave up and stain the ground red and wet.

'Too bad your sword lacks the same spirit!' Kamui gave him a small goodbye wave.

Kondo watched, unable to comprehend his defeat. And then the Yato fell forward, with a bullet through his head. Dead.

Behind him stood his saviour. 'Yo! That's why a Gorilla like you doesn't qualify as a Commander!'

Kondo's jaw hung open in disbelief. 'Y...You...?'

* * *

><p>Hijikata saw Takasugi bring up his katana, and closed his eyes. <em>This is it.<em>

But when Takasugi's sword came down towards him, so did the man himselfーonto the ground, a silver blade through his chest where his heart was.

Hijikata's eyes flew open, shocked.

'Can't you call me by my name, even when you think I'm dead, you idiot Mayora?'

'So...' Hijikata's eyes widened. '_Sougo_?'

'Why, thank you,' the First Division Captain smirked.

* * *

><p>'I <em>demand<em> an explanation!' Gintoki was fuming. 'I wasted three months mourning for you two idiots and didn't earn a cent! I need you to compensate me!'

'Come on, Danna...' Sougo raised an eyebrow.

'Yeah, Gin-chan! Don't be a naggy old man!' Kagura bounced Hino on her lap. 'Right, Hino-chan? Was Gin-chan an asshole?'

Hino cocked her head to the side in question.

'Watch what you say to the kid,' snapped Hijikata, smoking a cigarette. 'For goodness' sake. What the hell is this.'

'Gin-san, I agree with you. I want to crack something over their heads.' Shinpachi glared at Sougo and Kagura. 'Well? Explain!'

'It's a long story,' Sougo started.

'Give us the short version!'

'Okay, so after Kondo-san and Hijikata-san saw us sprawled in the dirt, they assumed we were dead without checking and abandoned us. We woke up and then decided to stay under radar letting everyone assume we were dead, so we could defeat Takasugi the next round with them unprepared. Worked, didn't it?'

'HOW DOES THAT EXPLAIN WHY WE WERE NOT INFORMED?' Gintoki's voice overlayed with Hijikata's. 'THAT'S A LOAD OF BULLSHIT!'

'Look, Danna, and Hijikata-san, just be happy we're alive, all right?' Sougo stood up and Kagura followed, carrying Hino. 'If you could excuse us, I'm kind of tired and I want to sleep in my bed right now...'

There was an awkward silence.

'Uhm, Toushi?' Kondo gave a sheepish smile. 'We thought you were dead so we kind of, say, sold your house for Shinsengumi supplies...'

'...and strawberry milk,' Gintoki added, beads if sweat forming on his nervous face.

Kagura put Hino down and cracked her knuckles while Sougo immediately unsheathed his sword, a dark aura forming around them. 'This time, it's not us who are going to die.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: right. Finale! Officially concludes Phases In Love! LOVE YOU GUYS! If you appreciate me, please review! i hope you understand the pain of uploading through the phone! A happier ending, eh? (: **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I'm probably not going to write a sequel for Phases In Love because I like the ending as it is now (: but I did start a new OkiKagu multi-chapter fanfic... I present you... Shades of White! It can be found on my profile. So... Won't you awesome people check it out and this time, I'm open for suggestions. More details found in my A/N of the first chapter. **

**Love,**

**Shiroi Hoshi (:**


End file.
